


Anytime

by ros3bud009



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Leans shippy but should be seen as platonic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: “Ah, ah! Not now you’re not.” Swerve reached out with his other servo to clasp Rung’s servo between his. “You can’t always be on the job. Let someone else be a shoulder for you to lean on. Hell, let me be that shoulder.”





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for popodoki on tumblr! They asked for fluff with Rung being cuddled and appreciated. And of course I slapped my boy Swerve in there. So yeah, hopefully you enjoy this sheer fluff.

“I won’t take no for an answer!” Swerve insisted, grin splitting his chubby face as his servo enveloped Rung’s and tugged him down the hall. Even with the height that Rung had on him, in every other way Swerve was larger than him – a sturdy frame with broad shoulders and thick limbs, and those servos that seemed like they should have been forged for a mech twice his size. “Or, well, ok, I will, obviously. If you really don’t want to I’m not going to force you. But seriously, you need a break.”

Rung released a soft ex-vent as he continued to follow.

“Perhaps. But that isn’t something you need to concern yourself with.”

“Sure I do when that ‘that’ is a ‘who’, and that ‘who’ is you!” Swerve replied, turning on his pedes to look up at Rung. “You’re always offering help to me and, well, everyone, so of course I’m gonna be concerned when you look like you’re the one who could use some attention.”

Rung’s optics widened.

“I’m just doing my job–”

“Ah, ah! Not now you’re not.” Swerve reached out with his other servo to clasp Rung’s servo between his. “You can’t always be on the job. Let someone else be a shoulder for _you_ to lean on. Hell, let _me_ be that shoulder.”

Rung’s spark warmed, though he did shift on his pedes, flattered and flustered and unsure. His instincts were to turn down the offer. He had spent millions of years taking care of himself, processing the trauma of helping patients through their trauma in solitude. It wasn’t, perhaps, the healthiest means, but war hadn’t left Rung with many options.

But the war was over. 

And Swerve’s servo was warm where it was wrapped around Rung’s. It still felt like a novelty to have someone else reach for his servo considering he had never felt touch for his sake for longer than he cared to consider before coming aboard the Lost Light.

Finally, Rung smiled.

“How could I say no when you put it like that?”

* * *

It wasn’t all that surprising that the night consisted of snacks and movies. It had Swerve written all over it.

Or, at least, on the surface it did.

But as Rung settled into the almost nest-like pile of soft pillows and blankets, the details told another story. The treats that Swerve filled his arms with until they nearly overflowed were nearly all varieties of rust sticks, and what didn’t fall under that category still had similar flavor profiles or something akin to the satisfying snap-crunch that Rung enjoyed. When Rung pointed this out, Swerve had just laughed too loud and said, “Oh, wow, would you look at that? What a weird coincidence, haha.”

Instead of picking from his vast library, Swerve already had a specific folder pulled up, and the moment Rung pursed his lips – they were all psychological in some way, be they human documentaries or thrillers – Swerve had given that same conspicuous laugh and said, “Nope, never mind, none of these are right. You probably don’t want to think about the job while off the job, right? Hold on, let me just–”

When Swerve left the folder, Rung caught sight of the name – Break Night 1.0.

And the next he opened was named Break Night 2.0, and it was filled with nearly the polar opposite of the first. Goofy action films and ridiculous romcoms and tv shows that might as well have been junk food for how easily digestible they were.

Rung would have spent more time considering what could possible wait inside Break Night 3.0 if he weren’t so flustered and flattered by the idea that Swerve had put time into not just creating one folder of media he thought Rung might enjoy, but back up folders in case he had guessed wrong, and further back up folders beyond that. It was all picked with him in mind. It must have taken Swerve a while to curate all these. And that combined with the treats all with his tastes in mind, some of which were incredibly hard to find, and some which even look homemade—

Everything had done with Rung in mind.

So when Swerve looked at Rung, visor overly bright with nervousness the minibot couldn’t hide, Rung felt speechless in the face of such care and consideration and concern, all of it for him.

It took a moment before Rung managed to pick out what looked to be a sitcom at random.

“This one looks interesting.”

“Really? I mean, yeah, it’s really good, and I think you’ll actually really like it. It just seems pretty silly, and I mean it is, but in a good way–”

“I trust your taste,” Rung interrupted, and Swerve’s visor glowed as he smiled without a hint of anxiety.

* * *

It was three episodes in that Rung realized he hadn’t thought about work for the last hour.

It was four episodes in that he realized he was hooked.

It was five episodes in that Rung realized, rust stick hanging out from between his lips as he chuckled along with Swerve’s bright laughter, that he was practically pressed against Swerve’s side in the divot their weight made in the soft pile they were curled up on. Swerve’s servo was on his shoulder, warm and soothing and casually holding him there, making it clear that Rung’s presence was welcome.

Rung couldn’t remember the last time he had been so physically comfortable and mentally at ease.

And it was ok. This was meant to happen. Swerve had wanted Rung to feel like this.

It was alright to be at peace.

It was about seven or eight episodes in that Rung realized that Swerve had slipped into recharge and the slowed pulsing of his spark under Rung’s helm lulled him into joining him without a second thought.

* * *

Rung woke up to warmth at his back. 

And intertwined with his legs.

And wrapped around his middle.

The only place he didn’t feel warmth was against the span of his shoulders, and it wasn’t until Swerve snuffled and nuzzled against the middle of Rung’s back that he realized it was because the other minibot simply wasn’t tall enough to envelop him completely while spooning.

Processor circuits connected and communicated and Rung went stiff as he realized the reality of the fact that they were cuddling, and had been likely the whole time they had been in recharge, and worst of all, Rung didn’t want to pull away. He felt secure with arms wrapped around him, surprisingly large servos tucked under his side and against his chest, and slow and steady ex-vents against his back to remind Rung that he wasn’t alone.

Rung shifted so his servo cradled Swerve’s where it was pressed against the glass above his spark, confirming that it was there.

Rung’s spark pulsed hard beneath their combined servos.

Swerve’s systems slowly began to whirl to life.

“Mm, Rung?”

Rung’s servo twitched against Swerve’s.

“Did I wake you?”

Swerve mumbled and tried to nuzzle in closer, his hold on Rung tightening. The only word that Rung could pick out was “sleepy”.

With a warm chuckle, Rung squeezed Swerve’s servo before attempting to tug it off his chest. “It will take just a moment and then I can leave you to continue recharging.”

Swerve stiffened and his ex-vent caught in his vents.

“You wanna go?”

“I should,” Rung settled on, not daring to divulge his own personal feelings on the matter.

But still, Swerve pressed, “But do you wanna?”

Rung lips press tightly together, Swerve’s servo still held in his while soft pillows and Swerve’s frame cradled him.

“Not particularly, but–”

Swerve’s hold tightened and his digits curled around Rung’s.

“Then you should stay.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

There was a pause then, a moment when Swerve’s spark pulsed hard enough that Rung could feel it against his lower back.

“Yeah, I do.”

“For my sake?”

“No,” Swerve said before quickly adding, “I mean, kind of, but I like it too. I like—well, I like you. So. You should stay if you want, or leave if this is weird, or–”

“It isn’t weird.” Rung interlaced his digits with Swerve’s and while his spark was still pulsing faster than usual, it was with affection. “Thank you for thinking so much about me.”

It took a moment for Swerve’s processor to catch up with the shift in conversation. Rung would feel badly for the shift if it wasn’t so sweet to hear Swerve eventually reply, “Of course. You deserve it and I like you so it just made sense, you know?”

“I don’t know about that first part–”

“I do.”

Rung wasn’t sure if he would actually be able to recharge again – not with how his spark raced wonderfully – but still he pulled their intertwined servos up to his chest and shifted to sink back into Swerve’s hold.

“Thank you.”

Rung would swear he felt Swerve’s lips curl into a smile against his back as he actively cuddled against Rung.

“Anytime.”


End file.
